Preston Jeremiah Cole
Preston J. Cole is the commanding officer, and Fleet Admiral of the United Aerospace Command. He is a major protagonist on the BSCN Roleplay, involved in many of the post nuclear winter conflicts. He is well known tactician and essentially considered a military genius from his fighting against numerous enemies throughout his life. Early Life Preston J. Cole was born to a middle-class family in Park City, Utah in the United States of America. His father, Jonathan Cole, was a high ranking officer in the navy, with no criminal background. His mother, Katherine Cole, had both her grandfathers serve in the Korean and Second World Wars. He was then soon inspired by his father to join the United States Navy, and began to devote his time to school. In his 9th grade year, he wrote an essay on the rising tensions with the United States and countries in Asia. Though it was not well received by his teacher, it would predict the First Aires War a few decades later. Eventually, he graduated from High School and was accepted into the United States Naval Academy. During his time at the Academy, he would constantly devise tactics and plans during his spare time to ensure certain victory for his forces. His unusually high intelligence compared to his fellow officers made many jealous, and was not liked by upper-class men. Service in the United States Navy After succeeding the Academy, he was assigned to the super carrier USS Enterprise CVN-65 where he would serve for almost a quarter of his career. After rising through the ranks, he eventually made it to the rank of Rear Admiral at the age of 40, one of the very few to achieve the rank at the age. Looking at recent reports of the return of the Battleship, Cole chose his flagship to be the new USS Connecticut, where he would lead the fleet and eventually get promoted to Vice Admiral after fending off pirates from attempting to raid a US fleet. After being promoted to the rank of Admiral, the first Aires War began, an asian nation that severely despised the United States. After defeating them in less then a year, the Navy saw his potential and gave him a larger section of the USN to command. At age 45, he was about to retire after a time of service then the Aires came back to avenge their defeats. This time they had more advanced weaponry and more powerful equipment, but Cole pushed them back again. With his actions, he was about to reach the rank of fleet admiral when the Aires came back one last time to attempt to crush the US. After taking severe casualties and ship losses, he was about to claim victory when a typhoon came in, causing ships to be blown off course, and radar and other high tech vitals to be lost or destroyed. This gave the Aires a chance to strike Cole's already crippled fleet and they fled far into the Pacific. After searching for months, the stability of the crew of the fleet be to deteriorate, and Cole realized that he had to form a kind of government to restore order. His admirals and himself created a "government" which they named after their two main ships, the Enterprise-Connecticut Forces of America. This raised crew moral as they continued their search for home. Later, they would encounter the Alliance of Imperial Fleets, with the IKN Fleet Admiral David Hodston to be the one who made contact with them. Making a great decision to either be destroyed by the Aires if they continued to search, or join the rapidly growing AIF, Cole chose the AIF and was allowed in at his current rank where he would create his own "division" deemed the Enterprise-Connecticut Division, named after the "government" that kept his fleet alive for over two years. Service in the AIF Cole would eventually befriend the two fleet admirals of the AIF, David F. Hodston and Khoi Trans. With a large industrial nation, and many designs at his fingertips, he began designing powerful ships and many lighter ones also. They were put to the test where he entered his first engagement against the Atarashimono Navy, successfully fending them off, despite the heavy casualties due to the advanced enemy. For his actions, he became one of the Three Fleet Admiral and soon would use his rank to help make the AIF prosper. Beginning Service The AIF took control of ISBA a few weeks after the recent attacks by the Atarashimono Navy, causing the AIF to grow immensely in power. Around the same time the AIF had a brief occupation of Germany, but soon was threatened by Italy about this. Before the AIF left Germany, Cole took the advantage and "stole" plans for the Leopard 2 tank, and other vehicle plans also. After placing a new leader in command of Germany, Italy attacked them and took it over, with a AIF-Italy standoff following the event. Looking to improve the economic section of the AIF, after the reconstruction of multiple ships and some buildings, Cole suggested that the AIF takes control of the Panama Canal to not only increase the economy, but the overall power of the AIF. With control of a major passage between the Atlantic and Pacific the AIF economy soared. Russia's Last Stand Cole would soon enter battle again during the Battle for Israel. The Russian Navy would launch a last ditch assault on Israel. An AIF commodore would end up getting the AIF dragged into the event, with the AIF Gauntlet at Cole's command, he lead a strike on the Russian Navy, inflicting a lot of damage on them, but the AIF Gauntlet was lost with most hands. AIF-AEON War The AEON would first be encountered by five AEON ships patrolling the northern area, and would find the AIF. Later on, they began an attack on the Armada of Freedom, and took control of New Belkan. There they began to uncover multiple super weapons that were posed to destroy the AIF. After recent events and engagements, the AIF declared war on AEON. Following this, Preston J. Cole lead a massive air assault on New Belkan, resulting in victory for the AIF and liberating New Belkan. The super weapons would then fall under AIF command, giving them imense power compared to other nations. The Rise of Prometheus The Prometheus Corporation began it's primary assault on Earth, with James Bloodridge spearheading the assault. During the very brief time that they had, Cole ordered all production to shift to the AIF's aerospace fleet and with able to gather a small fleet including the AIF's supership XAW-1799, a group of Halcyon-class cruisers and Paris-class frigates. For hours, Cole commanded the small fleet against the massive forces, taking massive causalties during the engagement. After a long battle, and a suprise assistance with the HXFS Delusion, the AIF successfully repeled the primary invasion. Service With the United Aerospace Command The Formation of the United Aerospace Command Cole looked at the situation and realized that the AIF could no longer protect Earth by themselves. Cole would leave his second in command, Terrence Hood as his replacement and gathered a fleet of 20 ships together, loaded with a lot of supplies to travel to the dwarf planet Ceres and began construction of a new naval organization called the United Aerosapce Command. Cole's plan with the naval force was to create a extremely strong force that would be able to defend Earth from the Prometheus Corporation, and other threats towards Earth. To increase the production of the UAC, he soon ordered his men to colonize Eris after Ceres was being built up. Due to the so called "safe haven" that Ceres had become, given that no force had assautled them, people began to travel to Ceres and soon the organization florished. Eventuall Cole formed the United Ceres Government to replace himself as the one in charge of the UAC. The UCG would then control the population of Ceres and allowed Cole to have complete control over the UAC. The UAC would then have their power increased by discovering a large Purified Blade-class vessel outside of the asteroid belt, Vice Admiral James Zahn would soon recover it and it would be refitted to protect the United Aerospace Command. The Italian War The UAC would recieve a transmission from Earth about the Italian navy, the Regia Marina attacking the AIF's last stronghold, the ISBA islands. Cole would attempt to attack the Italians, but the Prometheus Corporation would cause them to retreat. Later on, Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood would become wounded, and make a jump to Ceres, knowing it was a safe location to go to. The admiral woulds begin to recover, but would send orders from Ceres. To avenge the AIF attacks, the UAC began orbital bomardments of the Regia Marina's main military bases while ONI agents were deployed to find out what was happening. During the Italian War, the UAC developed their first A.I. system to lower the crew numbers on their ships, thus increasing their fleet size easily. The first ship to recieve this upgrade, the Pillar of Autumn showed extrodinary results afterwards. The Regia Marina would do a final attack, and Cole would then bombard Italy again in retaliation. Soon the Prometheus fleet would arrive to destroy the UAC fleet, but Cole would sent a transmission to them with ONI footage of Italies horrifying uses of thier might. They would then agree to take out Italy, but would destroy it, causing Cole enter a state of near insanity after watching the entire country get flattened instantly. The Rise of the United Aerospace Command The UAC would commision their first super-warship, the UAC Incorruptible, based off of Korrina-II, a vessel that Cole saw during the Battle of Israel. It would also spark the beginning of laser-based technology for the United Aerospace Command, as it would use prototype lasers, which was proven to be a very effective weapon. The SPARTAN-II Program and Delusion's Secret Soon Cole realized that if the UAC was going to beat prometheus, an army of millions, he had to make a army worth millions. He would send out men to find three hundred teenagers, all with a so called "perfect" genes for a program. He would soon reveal it to be the SPARTAN-II Program, a way to create 300 super soldiers that were genetically augmented, and soon had that boosted with special armor. Their first actions would be against the Imperial Rebel Front, and would continue to attack them, despite not knowing the IRF's true cause. Preston J. Cole would then soon engage in a series of messages between himself, and the rogue Delusion D-40 formerly part of HYDRAXIS. After a few messages, multiple revelations to him, including one that he was forced to keep secret. Later writing in his personal journal about these discoveries. Later Battles Cole would later combat the Imperial Rebel Front. Not known to him, the IRF was a covert operation created by the AIF's fleet admirals Terrence Hood and David Hodston to get the AIF out of debt after their destruction and reconstruction. Cole would do constant attacks on them with the SPARTAN-IIs, and succeeded in every combat he engaged them in. During the time, Cole would also participate in the AIF Breakout Campaign, led by the ANF's Fleet Admiral TATO by providing supplies, and support from Ceres. After a few months, Cole would battle the ORDER, ending up witnessing the destruction of Rome, and then Italy again after the Atlas control plummeted into Italy after the battle. Despite the horrors, Cole would become even more determined to fight Prometheus, and their vast forces. Tenelapis and Caelmare Following these engagements resulted in a massive standoff between the major powers of the Sol System and the Neo Sol System, the UAC, Prometheus, and Delusion. Each faction would not engage the other in fear of their destruction from the other two, or if the did overcome one, the other would smash them. The standoff was not broken until a small engagement over Neo Earth. During the standoff, the Skywatch Aerial Allianced revealed two habitable planets. Personal Life Family Cole had married a woman named Kathrine Miridem, later having four children, two daughters and two sons. Due to his constant time serving in the navy, he never was truly able to connect with his children, and rarely his wife as well. After his disappearance during the final Aries War, his family, along with most of the US Navy assumed him to be dead. After his resurfacing in the AIF and later fame with his actions against the Prometheus Corporation, he was unsure if anyone would truly remember him, and was unsure if to or not to return to his family. Mental Health After witnessing the destruction of Italy, Cole began to show signs of insanity and mental damage. This is first witnessed after firing his pistol in the Everest's bridge and destroying a screen. He would later seek help from his friend David F. Hodston and would help talk sense into the admiral. His signs of insanity would resurface when he attacked the AIF's Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran after the destruction of the AIF. The result was Cole firing a MAC round into an island, and presumably killing Khoi in the progress. Despite this, Cole has shown a great improvement according to UAC medical officials. Stating that every time he is unable to be "broken", his mental will gets stronger and more determined each time. Allies and Enemies David F. Hodston Cole and Hodston proved to become great friends after Cole joined the AIF, showing great cooperation together, and both having almost the same view on many topics. When Cole was promoted to fleet admiral, the two would both participate in many battles, showing great coordination and teamwork in political and military situations Agent Kage Cole had become extremely suspicious of Kage after first encountering him, but soon learned to accept him as a friend. He still has some suspicions, but not as much compared to the first encounter James Bloodridge Cole has been shown to have great respect to Bloodridge during combat, but still dislikes his actions made on Italy, New Belkan, and other nations. Personality Cole would put his life on the line for others, and was determined to always fight for the greater good, regardless of the costs or controversy he would face. His leadership and skills had many of his soldiers remain loyal to him, and would always try to befriend others to help his fight to defend Earth. However, he also tried to fight a battle between him, and his mind, with it creating a form of "alter ego" in a form of insanity, which had caused him to leave command several times. Trivia *Preston J. Cole is heavily inspired by the Halo character Preston Jeremiah Cole *Cole may be one of the few only RP characters to know about the Sith *The United States Navy has not requested Cole to return to them, reasons are unknown *According to the Prometheus Corporation "Hit List", Cole is at a very low level compared to other UAC officials, reasons about this are unknown *Cole is one of the only two RP character to have a traumatic life (the other being Christopher Shane). He is first separated from the USN, followed by watching hundreds of ECD ships get slaughtered by the Delusion, then watching Prometheus demolish Italy, then witnessing the AIF getting destroyed, then seeing Italy get destroyed again. This would eventially drive him to near insanity, only to have been calmed down by his friend David Hodston *Cole keeps a personal journal with him, mainly to write about weapon research, designs, his service, and many other thoughts *Cole has achieved many victories throughout his career, with the only defeats being his loss during the Final Aires War, the destruction of the AIF Home Islands, and the battle against Prometheus and Regia Marina *He always carries an M6D Magnum at all times, and has an MA5B in his office incase of a hostile intrusion. He also has a personal set of UAC Marine battle armor for extreme situations Category:USS Enterprise CVN-65's Characters Category:United Aerospace Command Characters